


Tending the Ground

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer sunshine, new soil, and rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [InsaneJournal Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/5443.html). The prompt was Sean/Viggo, summer.

Viggo loves summer. The scents, the colors--sharp green grass, the smell of hot gold sunshine.

But he loves nothing so well as Sean in summer. In ragged cutoffs, his skin gleaming gold from so much time outdoors, he is Viggo's Summer God.

He comes into the house, hair mussed from pushing it out of his face too many times, streaks of dirt on his forehead, skin shining with honest sweat. And it's all Viggo can do not to pounce right then and there. Sean smells of dirt and sunlight and sweat, that intoxicating mixture that gets Viggo's blood pumping.

Sean's gulping down water--he never remembers to drink enough while outside--and Viggo watches the escaped drops slide down his throat, aching to lick them off. But patience will get him what--and where--he wants.

Sean puts the glass back in the sink, and saunters over to Viggo. "Looks like we'll have snap peas next week, and maybe some tomatoes. And that new bed's just about right... good soil, too."

And hearing that, Viggo's plans crystallize. "Show me?" he says, voice holding just the right edge of curiosity.  


Sean looks at him sharply, knowing something's up, but not what, the look intensifying as Viggo strips off his shirt, leaving him in ragged cutoffs as well. But Sean shakes his head, and goes out to the garden.  


Viggo follows, running his hand across the lavender, the thyme, the oregano, loving the scent on his fingers. Sean stops by the runners to check the peas, and breaks one off, handing it to Viggo. Viggo bites deep into the pea, the sweetness and heat from the summer sun sliding over his tongue. He loves fresh peas off the vine--and Sean knows it.  


Sean stops by his newly-turned plot. "Here. I was thinking maybe some sunflowers, or maybe just forget-me-nots... dunno yet." He bends and picks up a handful of soil. Viggo does the same, loving the warmth of it. Enough so that he slips off his cutoffs and kneels in the dirt, wanting the feel of it on his body.  


Sean grins delightedly. "Good idea, Vig!" His cutoffs slide off, and Viggo takes a moment to appreciate the clean lines of his lover's body, outlined by sun, before Sean kneels facing him. And all of a sudden, he can't bear it any longer, and has to touch Sean. The hand not holding the soil cups Sean's face, and they bend together, kissing in the sun.  


The soil tumbles from their hands. Sean presses Viggo down into the soil, and kisses him until he's dizzy with it, heat and passion and summer sun.  


It doesn't take long before Viggo's begging, with his body if not with his voice... his hips pushing up to lengthen Sean's strokes. Sean grins, and presses Viggo's legs back, and grins more when he realizes Viggo's prepped. He slides in easily, and stops when he's all the way in to look down at Viggo.  


"My summer god," Viggo says quietly--for with the sun behind him, the gilding of his skin and the passion in his eyes, Sean looks transported.  


Then Sean begins to thrust and all Viggo can think of is pleasure.  


It doesn't take long before Sean freezes and groans, and Viggo can feel him coming, deep inside him. He groans, too, but Sean's hand tightens around his cock, preventing his orgasm.  


"What the hell..." he groans--but Sean slides out of him, and pulls him to his knees. Without a word, his hand begins to work Viggo's cock again, and it's only moments before Viggo himself groans and watches his seed spurt into the freshly turned earth, Sean's hand slowly working him until the last spurts land.  


Exhausted, he slumps back against Sean's shoulder. Sean chuckles, and whispers in his ear, "A little extra fertility boost never hurts good ground. My seed has already been spilled, so it still needed you." And Viggo groans at the picture--Sean, on his knees in the freshly-turned soil, spilling his essence into the dark loamy ground. Fertility rites, how he loved them.  


Viggo loves summer--the scents, the sights, the feel of warm soil against his skin. And his very own Summer God.  



End file.
